


The Best Part of Waking Up

by discussionsonpaper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Danny is cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, sleepy!stiles, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discussionsonpaper/pseuds/discussionsonpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A has woken up in the morning and Person B is sleeping next to them. Person A thinks about how wonderful it is to be next to Person B. Then Person B rolls over in their sleep and their arm smacks Person A in the face.</p><p>Prompt from otpprompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I haven’t been writing on here for a while. Sorry about that. I have been writing though, been in a RP with a couple of my friends and (hopefully) working on my writing skills. Anyway, this one has actually been in my notebook for quite a long time, I pretty much forgot about it, but I saw this prompt in otpprompts and I just really wanted Stiles to be in this one, and then I thought I would once more contribute to the Stanny tag. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Wolf.

Danny woke up when he heard his phone go off, the familiar ringtone let him know that it was his roommate calling. He let out a groan but untangled himself from the body next to him, knowing that if he didn’t answer his roommate would make himself sick with worry.

He quickly reassured his roommate that, yes, he was fine, no, he didn’t get kidnapped, that he was at his boyfriend’s house, and that he had left a note on the refrigerator. He looked back at the bed to see that Stiles was still sleeping. Danny let out a small chuckle before climbing back into bed with him.

He smiled when Stiles let out a string of mumbles in his sleep, because of course Stiles sleep talked. Stiles never could stop talking, so why should a simple thing as sleeping stop him.

Danny looked at the younger boy and was glad that they were lucky enough to be able to reconnect at the beginning of freshman year of college. Stiles had literally run in to him, the stack of notes and books in his hands had fallen to the floor, Danny had caught Stiles before he could follow.

Danny soon surprised both himself and Stiles when he invited the boy, who used to annoy him with ridiculous questions whether he was attractive or not, to go get a cup of coffee.

Of course that quickly ended when they were kicked out as Stiles accidentally knocked the waitresses tray of coffee and pastries as he was telling Danny an animated story that needed the use of his arms in order to tell it properly. Danny had let out a full bellied laugh, which stopped Stiles’ numerous apologies, and surprised them both once more when he leaned down and kissed the spastic teen.

Danny chuckled at the reminder. He was unbelievably happy with Stiles; his 16 year old self never would have believed it if someone told him he would end up dating the sheriff’s son. Of course, he would have to tell Stiles soon that he knew about the supernatural world that he and his friends have been in since they were 16, but that was for another day.

Another snort, Danny could tell that Stiles was going to wake up soon, and so he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend lightly on the lips. But as soon as his lips touched the other boys, Danny felt a familiar hand smack him on the face.

Danny looked down incredulously at the still sleeping boy before letting out a soft chuckle, which quickly turned into a full blown laugh at the ridiculousness of Stiles hitting him in his sleep.

“Danny” Stiles questioned sleepily, having been woken up from the noised Danny was making, “What’s wrong with you?”

Danny just continued to laugh harder. He was so glad that he had Stiles in his life.


End file.
